Mammoth
Mammoth was a lightweight class walkerbot from Southend-on-Sea in Essex that entered one of the Walker Battles in Series 3 of Robot Wars as well as the two Middleweight Championships in both series of Robot Wars Extreme. In Series 3, it was box-shaped, with 8 legs, and designed to look like a mammoth, complete with fur, and armed with spikes. In Extreme Series 1 it was wedge-shaped and armed with an axe and rear saws, but it looked unstable and was poorly armoured. In Extreme Series 2 it was four legged, more barrel-shaped and had more potent weapons (a 500mm rear saw and 300mm front cylinder cutter), but again looked unstable. The team also entered a featherweight version of Mammoth in Series 7. Despite being a lightweight class robot, Mammoth was entered in the Middleweight Championship in Extreme Series 1, because there was no Lightweight Championship for that series, as it was cancelled at the last minute. Mammoth was again entered in the Middleweight Championship in Extreme Series 2, this time because the team accidentally listed the robot as a middleweight and didn't realise their mistake until it was too late to change it. The Extreme 2 version of Mammoth was modified to also compete in Robot Wars' sister show Techno Games, it competed in various events, and even won the Silver Medal for the Triathlon in Series 2. Robot History Series 3 Mammoth made its Robot Wars debut in a Walker Battle in the Third Wars, which took place after the first round of Heat M of the main competition. In its Walker battle, Mammoth was placed up against Anarachnid, a walker in the weight class above Mammoth. At the start of the battle, Anarachnid slowly moved across the arena, but Mammoth was unable to walk properly as the legs just flailed around. Eventually, the two robots met and Anarachnid pushed Mammoth towards the arena side wall. House robot Sergeant Bash then came in set Mammoth's hair on fire with its flamethrower and the other house robots came in and attacked both competitor robots for the remainder of the battle. Both robots were just about still active at the end of the battle, when time finally ran out, so the battle went to a judges' decision. The judges' decision resulted in a draw between the two competitors, this would statistically prove to be Mammoth's and Ian Burell's greatest result in Robot Wars history. Extreme 1 Extreme 1 was the only time where Ian Burell competed alone, but he made a large stick man to join him in the control pod, to compensate. The Middleweight Championship in the first series of Extreme, was, like the previous ones, a straight-forward melee of all of the contestants. In the melee, Mammoth was placed up against Zap of the Beef-Cake team, reigning Middleweight champions Hard Cheese, the Edinburgh Air Cadets' Typhoon, welsh participants Genesis and the first incarntion of Doom. In the battle, Mammoth slowly walked around the arena, trying to get into the action, without meeting any competition for a while. However, Typhoon eventually came in, after immobilising Genesis, and ripped one of Mammoth's legs clean off. The other leg of Mammoth was still working, but it couldn't gain any purchase on the arena floor, so Mammoth couldn't move at all. Typhoon then did more damage to Mammoth's shell, before Mammoth was then pushed away by Doom. Typhoon then lightly bumped into Doom, immobilising the latter too. Meanwhile, Zap, and then Hard Cheese, had both slowly ground to a halt. Genesis was eventually counted out by the Refbot, and was thrown by the arena floor flipper. Mammoth and Zap were then thrown by the arena floor flipper at the same time, and subsequently eliminated from the melee, without being counted out. Mammoth and Zap were quickly followed by both Hard Cheese and Doom, who were also thrown by the flipper (without being counted out by the Refbot), with Doom then sustaining severe damage from Matilda. The result was that Typhoon was the winner of the melee. Extreme 2 In the Extreme Series 2 Middleweight Championship, Mammoth was drawn up against 259, Doom Too and the Typhoon Twins in the heats. In the battle, Mammoth was almost immediately flipped over after 259 attacked Mammoth side on with its flywheel. Mammoth then took damage from Typhoon Thunder. Mammoth was then counted out by the Refbot, and put on the Arena Floor Flipper by Shunt, Doom Too was then put on the flipper just as it sprang into action sending both robots flying through the air, Shunt was also knocked sideways. Mammoth was righted as it landed, and tried to run away as the team celebrated it being the right way up. However, Mammoth was caught by Dead Metal, and Mammoth was cut into by Dead Metal's saw. Meanwhile, Typhoon Lightning had already been pushed into the pit by 259, and Doom Too had been pushed in as well by Shunt. Mammoth joined those two, as Dead Metal soon pushed it in as well. This was this Mammoth's last appearance on Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Walker Battle *Series 4-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Entered with Mammoth (Featherweight) Trivia *Of the 14 walkerbots in Robot Wars history, this version of Mammoth was the only lightweight class walkerbot. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Lightweights Category:Walkerbots Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots that drew in a battle